The Last Pantheon
by Erik.God-of-War
Summary: Suck at summaries. Rated M What happens when a war approaches that even the gods may lose? Read and find out the outcome of such a war. With Olympian Gods, Titans, Protogenoi, and other deities, what can happen?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to The Last Pantheon. Read at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you…**

**Declaimer: I do not own the Gods used in this story, (obviously *cough*)**

**Rated M for language, and future warnings will be applied as needed.  
**

**Characters:**

**Ares: God of War, son of Zeus and Hera **

**Nyx: Goddess of Night, daughter of Chaos **

**Nemisis: Retribution, daughter of Nyx and Erebus**

**Eris: Strife or Spite, daughter of Nyx**

**Prologue**

He moved through the mist with slow and leisurely steps, the gaint of the invincible. His eyes burned like orbs of molten flame under the slits o his helmet. He had a savage and brutally cruel face, handsome as a marbled statue but heavily scarred; the remnants of a life of violence. Suddenly his lips curled into a vicious sneer, illuminating his scars in the moonlight filtering through the mist.

A cold current rippled through the air and he hesitated, his hand tightening around a six-foot long spear. The air steadily grew colder and darker, the shadows undulating and warping around him. The hair on his arms and back of his neck bristled. The darkness expanded, enveloping him in a suffocating blanket of black. He shivered feeling the shadows press tentively against his skin. All sound and light died, extinguished by the velvet of night.

Something radiated with power in the darkness, something older than the gods. Intense pain swept through him, replaced by numbness that crept into the very marrow of his bones.

Fear crept trough his veins like a low and deliberating poison.

He felt his breath eaten as a smooth and slander hand caressed him face, its touch like cold fire kissing his skin.

"Ares." A woman's voice whispered in his ear, the sound of it reverberating in his skull, "You are brave to seek me when I do not wish to be found."

"My Lady Nyx." Ares whispered, his voice faltering ever so slightly as his breath caught in his throat, "I have come seeking you with the blessings of your daughters Nemisis and Eris."

"You dare to evoke my name," the voice hissed, "with your pretenses to piety?"

He felt as if a fist of ice had wrapped around his heart and had begun to squeeze.

"My daughters love you Ares. Revenge, chaos, and discord follow war wherever it goes. However, I myself am not bound by such as affection as affliction."

"My lady your afflictions have nothing to do with me," Ares whispered, "even you who have isolated yourself from all others must feel it. For a new war is coming. A war… the gods cannot win."


	2. Part One: The Fields of Punishment

**Same as before, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Characters:**

**Hades: King of the Underworld, son of Kronos and Rhea **

**Hestia: ****Virgin goddess of the hearth, home and cooking. She is a daughter of ****Rhea**** and ****Cronus**** and sister of Zeus.**

**Hephaestus:** **Crippled god of fire, metalworking, stonemasonry, sculpture and volcanism; son of ****Hera**** by ****parthenogenesis**

**Chaos:** **The** **nothingness from which all else sprang.**

**Zeus:** **K****ing of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, law, order and fate. He is the youngest son of ****Kronos**** and ****Rhea****, whom he overthrew, and brother-husband to ****Hera****.**

**Part One: The Fields of Punishment**

"My lord Hades." He lowered his hood to expose his face.

"Ares?" a voice whispered and out of the darkness a shadowy figure materialized.

He was tall, with marbled skin like his nephew and intense black eyes that drew him in with a mesmerizing and evil charisma.

At first Hades said nothing as if unsure how to proceed.

"It is rare for war to visit the dead." He said in a soft and oily voice, "Even rarer to do so on its own violation."

Ares' eyes flashed, the orbs of flames igniting with barely contained rage, "Uncle." He said in a carefully polite voice, "I have come to extract my debt."

Hades frowned, "Your debt… Ares?"

Ares laughed coldly. "Uncle, you know that the losing side of every war owes me a tribute and sacrifice."

Hades' frown deepened, his black eyes flashing like obsidian chasms.

"I am a Neutral Lord." Hades declared with oily arrogance.

A vicious sneer materialized on Ares' scar-torn face, "You weren't always my lord… were you?"

Hades' frown vanished, replaced instead by a grim understanding. He glowered but did not reply.

Ares smirk widened, bearing his teeth, "I need soldiers, lots of them. As well as weapons."

"YOU GO TOO FAR!" Hades roared, the shadows twisting and warping as if agitated by his anger. "You presume to order me around?"

"I presume nothing." He replied calmly, as if speaking to a petulant child. His tone did not go unnoticed by Hades whose eyes flashed with murderous gleam. "Uncle must I take my case to the courts of Olympus?" He asked, "Perhaps to Lord Zeus."

Hades flinched at the mention of his brother's name as if the word itself caused him unquenchable agony.

"That…is unnecessary." Hades whispered.

"Thank you Uncle." Ares said bowing in mock humility, bowing his head. His sarcasm was not lost on Hades who looked slightly distracted as if thinking of something else.

"You shall have your tribute." Hades declared. He snapped his fingers and dissolved back into the shadows.

A cold hand rested on his shoulder, its touch sending dark electricity volting through his body.

"_You have done well._"

He shivered, the heat of his eyes dissipating, the orbs of flames becoming dying suns.

"_It has begun._"

Pain shot down his spine and he fell to one knee, gnashing his teeth to expel the agony.

"_Good my good and faithful servant._"

He collapsed his head thrashing on the ground.

"_Nyx gives you her blessing._"

He cried out as the cold hands wrapped around his throat and the land of the dead dissolved into shadows.

The fields of punishment were vast and perpetually endless plain, shallow chasms separating the different areas of punishment. The ground was searing hot, like molten lead, the air heavy with the stench of fire and brimstone.

"Why did you give in so easily my lord?"

Hades' eyes flashed with a deadly gleam, "That is of no concern to you."

"My Lord…"A voice whispered into the darkness. Something in their depths stirred and the voice fell silent as a dark presence materialized in the gloom.

"Is it done?" The presence demanded, its cold, heartless voice reverberating in the air.

"it is." The voice replied quickly, a bead of sweat forming on the back of its neck.

"Then the gods have made their choice." The presence hissed, a low, mirthless chuckle filling the air, "And we…have made ours."

Fire crackled in the silence, the golden flames caressing marbled flesh. Hestia, goddess of the hearth stared unblinking into the neat of the blaze. Images of mortal homes and solemn temples flickering in the depths of the sacred flames.

"My lady." Hephaestus whispered, his warm black eyes rolling across the tasteful silhouette of the veiled goddess, "I have come as you instructed."

For a long time she said nothing and then turned, her eyes twin orbs of flames, staring through the veil onto his crippled form.

Unlike Ares, Hestia's eyes held no malice, the fire was soft, warm, and kind, and Hephaestus found in them no judgment or condemnation for his brokenness.

"My lord." She replied softly, her voice warm and gentle as hot silk, "I see in the fire a dark prophecy."

Hephaestus ran his hand over the hearth, his fingers weaving skillfully through the tongues of fire.

"I see betrayal and death…and the fall of Olympus." She said placing her marbled hand over his own. "But I see also… a hope."

Hephaestus' eyes darkened, the light cast by the hearth illuminated his deeply troubled face, "I see nothing." He admitted in a whisper.

"No." She corrected him gently, "Not nothing, you are looking at Chaos, the first of the immortals as well as the last. He is that which all else sprang."

"What is its meaning my lady?" He asked, his eyes again finding hers.

"It is…"

"My…Lord?"

The presence stirred in the darkness.

"Hades has sworn his allegiance to Olympian Zeus."

The presence said nothing and the voice continued.

"The minor immortals of death have sworn their allegiance as well. Thanatos, Keres –"

"It is…to be expected." The presence replied, speaking more to itself, "I – am not at all surprised. There is… No reason… to fear… that which is… weak."

"Yes my lord."

"Go… find me my legions."

"My… my lord… uh…."

"GO!"


	3. Part Two: The Choosing of Sides

**Same as before. DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!**

**Characters:**

**Erebus:** **God of darkness and shadow. Son of Chaos, brother and husband to Nyx.**

**Pallas:** **God of warcraft. He was killed by Athena during the Titanomachy.**

**Kronos: The leader of the Titans, who overthrew his father Ouranos only to be overthrown in turn by his son, Zeus.**

**Poseidon:** **God of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes and horses; known as the "Earth Shaker" or "Storm Bringer". He is a son of ****Kronos**** and ****Rhea**** and brother to ****Zeus**** and ****Hades****.**

**Hermes:** **God of travel, messengers, trade, thievery, cunning wiles, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandry. He is the messenger of the gods, a ****psychopomp**** who leads the souls of the dead into ****Hades****' realm, and the son of ****Zeus**** and ****Maia****.**

**Part Two: The Choosing of Sides**

The figure weaved through the shadows, disapparating into mist when struck by sunlight and then reforming into the darkness between the trees. It moved fluidly like water through a child's fingers. Its pace quickening steadily as it approached the silhouette of the war god who knelt on his knees in a sunless glade.

"Erebus." The titan hissed, raising its head. From beneath a helm of blackened bronze, volcanic orbs flared in the place of eyes, deep within the recesses of shadowy sockets. A cruel and savage smile streaked across a scarred and ageless face.

Erebus stopped, his form materializing in the fabric of shadows, his featureless body flickering like a candle flame.

"Lord Pallas." Erebus said, inclining his head slightly to form a shallow bow.

Pallas' eyes flared and the smile faded, replaced instead by a mirthless smirk, "Welcome Lord of Darkness." He replied in kind.

Erebus tilted his head slightly as if to see Pallas from a different angle. "I sense… fear…"

Pallas rose to his feet, a sword materializing in his large and heavily scarred hands.

"…But not of me… Curious… I am."

Pallas bared his teeth, "I am LORD PALLAS, TITAN of warcraft, I fear no one, least of all _you._"

"I meant… No offense." Erebus said silkily, offering his hands up in surrender, "…Darkness brings to light _all_ fears."

"I FEAR NOTHING!"

Erebus shrugged, "Very well."

Breathing heavily Pallas fell to one knee, his sword disowning as he dropped it and reached for a stitch in his side. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods trickled through his fingers.

"A mortal wound." Erebus remarked calmly.

Pallas said nothing. The color bleeding from his face as he stared down at the wound with a mixture of awe and apprehension.

"It's an illusion!" Pappas exclaimed.

Erebus nodded, "Yes."

The wound disappeared, the blood on his hand dissolved even as Pallas raised it to his eyes.

"You fear… dying." Erebus told him gently.

Pallas shivered, 'repeat that lie and I _will _destroy you."

Erebus nodded. "As you wish."

"The titan Lord wants an audience." Pallas told him, "He fears you involvement."

"My sister and wife has already sworn allegiance to Olympian Zeus." Erebus admitted.

And you?" Pallas demanded, a cold sweat forming on the back of his neck.

"No," Erebus replied, "choosing would require betrayal, whichever side I happen to favor."

"The the titan Lord will not leave you alone until you declare." Pallas explained, volcanic eyes finishing. "You are his last concern."

Erebus' form flickered as he chuckled wryly. "He fears me? I am not nearly powerful enough to hurt him…"

He froze, his laughter dissipating, and in its place replaced by a grim understanding. 'The helm of darkness," He said softly.

Pallas nodded, licking his lips as if he tasted something sweet in the air, "Yes. With you on Kronos' side Hades' weapon becomes obsolete. Your realm is all shadows and darkness, and Hades would not dare risk travelling through your kingdom where he would be… unnaturally vulnerable."

"With my wife and sister on the Olympian's side –" Erebus nodded, "very well, I offer my service to the Titan lord, neither side should have such advantages…"

A slow, satisfied smile streamed across the titan's face, "I am… relieved."

* * *

Liquid orbs of fathomless icy blue stared out in the place of eyes over a crimson and troubled wide dark sea.

"You ask much… brother." Poseidon said softly.

Zeus' stormy grey eyes darkened, but he remained silent and said nothing.

"The sea does not like to be restrained." Poseidon told him, his tanned, clean shaved face wearing a deeply brooding look.

"You would serve our _father_ instead?" Zeus demanded menacingly, speaking at last.

Poseidon inclined his head slightly as if in prayer, his calloused hands curling into fist. "_Never._" He growled.

"I saved you once before brother.' Zeus reminded him gently. His face softening by a degree, "If I should lose this war…"

"Kronos will show no mercy to any god who does not grovel before him," Poseidon interjected, his voice impossibly calm.

Zeus nodded.

"Very well brother," Poseidon replied softly, "I swear my allegiance."

* * *

"My Lord?" The voice whispered tentively.

The presence awoke and stirred in the darkness. "What?" It demanded coldly.

The voice stuttered and then coughed nervously. "Poseidon has sworn –"

"Allegiance to Zeus." The presence finished for him. "You're beginning to bore me."

The voice laughed, but the sound of it was off, almost like it was forced, "You are wisest of immortals my Lord…"

"GET – TO – THE - POINT!"

"The last have declared their loyalties." It stuttered.

"Good." The presence replied, "Then the fun can truly begin."

* * *

"Please!" A voice cried out in the distance, "Not my—"

SILENCE

A figure raced through the forest, limping slightly as it weaved through the trees, fresh blood streaking like scarlet rivers down its marble white face.

Behind it, the underbrush rustled and twigs snapped.

The shadows seemed to undulate around the figure obscuring it in a haze of warm, sticky blackness.

A low canine growl erupted behind it and it turned on its heels, raising is shield to expel an enemy that did not come.

On his left the underbrush exploded and a seven foot-tall figure came howling out of the trees.

Volcanic eyes glared through the slits of a golden helmet, a fist tightening around the hilt of an eight-foot long sword whose blade flickered with an ominously red aura.

The titan rushed its prey, swinging its wickedly shard sword. The figure's shield deflected the brunt of the assault, but agony ran up its arm as the flesh tore from the bone.

It fell to its knees as the volcanic eyed Titan raised its blade to strike again. The shadows shimmered and the Titan paused, holding its sword a loft to watch as another figure materialized in the darkness.

The second of hesitation allowed it to draw its sword and slash upward burying the blade to its hilt in the titan's unarmored leg.

The second figure roared its battle cry and rushed them both, swerving last minute to bury its own sword into the titan's right arm.

"ENOUGH!" The Titan roared. His fingers twitched and an arch of electricity short cut from him, sending both figures flying into the trees.

The Titan advanced slowly, golden blood shimmering as it oozed from his open wounds.

"Celestrial bronze?" The titan hissed, a savage grin spreading across his heavily scared face, "You demigods are so unprepared."

The titan spat down at the dark haired boy, his spit smacking against a blood stained forehead, "You should thank me boy, I am sparing you from a life of torture and pain."

The boy's black eyes hardened and he spat back, managing to hit the titan full in the face, thus returning the insult, "The sons of Hades do not _beg_." He hissed.

The titan laughed, "You've got spunk boy. Go and join you _father_."

The forest echoed with the sound of metal against flesh and the screams of anguish from the boy's brother before he too, met the same fate.

"Erre es Korakas." The titan hissed in disgust, kicking the mutilated corpse with enough force to sever the spine and shatter ribs.

* * *

"You lie." Hades said, his voice unnaturally calm.

Chiron flinched as if expecting to be struck for his impudence, "No my Lord." He whispered, "The spirits of you sons have been delivered to my doorstep."

Hades' fathomless black eyes hardened into obsidian, his hands curling with such force that the hand rest of his throne fashioned from black diamond cracked and splintered beneath the weight of his rage.

Chiron's dark eyes widened, his face paled as Hades rose to his feet, his cloak swirling in the breezeless air. The faces of tortured souls sticking into the cloth cried out in lamentation, their cries echoing in the grim silence.

"Bring them to me." Hades growled.

"They haven't paid—" Chiron stuttered, then fell silent when he saw a shadow of rage darken Hades' face.

Chiron yelped and exploded into a brilliant flash of golden mist.

"My Lord?"

Hades eyes flashed with a maniacal and dangerous gleam, "Hermes." He said, his voice unnaturally cold and polite.

Hermes stepped out of the shadows, his plan elfish face a mask of grief, "Olympus has heard your cried my lord." He whispered in a low, strangely soothing voice. He was handsome and lithe with an athlete's slender build but with a face that was drop of water meets into an ocean. Tears welled in his brown eyes, spilling down his cheeks.

"Why does Olympus care of my plight?" Hades growled, "They sent ARES to threaten ME." He laughed bitterly, "They do not trust me, they are weak."

Hermes' form quivered like a tongue of flame, "I too have lost a son uncle, I too know the pain of loseing a child to the ravages of the grave."

"You DARE insult me?" Hades hissed in a deadly whisper.

Hermes' eyes hardened, "You are prideful uncle. I am you psychopomp and have led countless souls into your realm. Do you not think that if I wanted to hurt you I would have joined the Titans?"

Hades' eyes flashed and the underworld trembled from the force of his rage, "Do not speak of my Father in my Palace buy."

Hermes' raised an eyebrow, "I never spoke of your father,  
I was speaking off—"

"YES?" Hades demanded, black flames crackling in the palms of his hands.

"Revenge is your flaw my lord." Hermes told him gently, "If you knew the name of their murderer—"

Hades froze, shock etched into every fiber of his being, "Tell me." He ordered his voice no more than a faint whisper, hope igniting the very core of his being. "TELL ME!"

"It…was…"

* * *

Pallas knelt on his knees and sneered up at the black onyx throne. A shadow flickered across his face like the faintest whisper and the sneer dissolved like blood in vinegar.

"My lord," He said recently inclining his head as if in prayer.

The Titan lord stared down at Pallas from the dark grander of his throne, his cryptically colorless eyes morphing in molten gold, his marbled right hand curling into a stony fist around the shaft of an onyx scythe that he held like a scepter.

The titan lord's voice when he spoke shook with rage, the sound of it like knives against knives. "You dare snivel before me with your pale pretenses to piety?" He asked in the faintest of breaths.

"My lord Kronos –"

"SILENCE!" The titan lord roared, rising to his feet. "My wrath is a terrible thing to invoke do not lie to me is you value your immortality."  
"My lord-" Pallas objected in the softest of whimpers. "The sons of Hades –"

"WERE NOT TO BE HARMED." The titan lord finished coldly, "YOU WILL BE severely PUNISHED FOR YOUR INSOLENCE."

" My- No- Please- I- NOOO!"


	4. part three: The third dynasty

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. I've been lazy. And just for a note: I, the one typing, am not the same person who writes this story. I'm kinda just the friend with web connection.**

**This account is 3% owned by be. My user is Animeloverani, My stories have no relations to any of this guys' writings, I'm just the supper nice friend who types them up on the computer and post them for him.**

**Enjoy. Oh, yeah, Poll on Profile page! Make sure you vote!**

**Characters:**

**Morpheus: God of Dreams; son of Nyx.**

**Nemisis: Goddess of Revenge; daughter to Nyx and Erebus. **

Part 3: The Third Dynasty

A figure materialized from the mist, his body nothing more bit the faintest fabric of vapor, his eyes stared cut into the depths of the forest where light and darkness melt and kissed, his eyes were like mirrored orbs, fractured to reflect countless parallel realities, in them were deserts, seas, jungles and mountains. colors met and swam spinning thousands of pictures that were constantly changing and reinventing themselves. When he spoke or moved there was nothing in the depths of his voice or his liquid mannerisms that unnerved you and yet some primal sense perhaps told you very differently. For he was Morpheus, god of Dreams.

"You have come early." The darkness whispered.

Morpheus inclined his head, "Yes, M'lady, I followed the thread of mortal thoughts as quickly as I could to come here."

"Why?" The darkness mused.

"I am – dependent on mortal dreams to travel quickly as you are dependent on the darkness m'lady."

"No." The darkness corrected. "I meant why cure to keep your appointment with such a minor goddess as I?"

Morpheus' eyes flashed, reflecting the solemn face of Zeus and his brother's Hades and Poseidon, "Because I am not like the Olympians or the titans who are petty in their own superiority and so – called power. I too am a minor deity and know what it means to another to keep your commitments."

"Ares said something similar." The voice said, the volperous form of a woman materializing in the darkness.

At the mention of the war god's name, Morpheus' mirrored eyes darkened by the slightest fraction of a degree, and then just as quickly as it had come, they shadow disipated, "Ares is a contradiction to Olympian view's on the rights of kings."

"Yes." The woman said longingly, "He is."

Morpheus' lips twitched and his eyes narrowed, "What service may I be to the goddess of revenge?"

"Nemisis." The woman objected. "My name is Nemisis."

Morpheus inclined his head, "As you wish, what service may I be to Lady Nemisis?"

"I need the power of dreams Morpheus," Nemisis whispered, her dark eyes flashing, "Ares has been restless."

"Ares! His morals are loose and his love is polygamous." Morpheus said in the softest of growls, "I owe him nothing."

"Peace Morpheus." Nemisis begged, "I care nothing of his affairs with my sister Eris or that Vixin Aphrodite… he is in pain."

"You love him." Morpheus snorted, "Well that's just great… Tell me has he returned your love?"

Nemisis' eyes flashed with a dark and deadly glamour, "That is private, none of your concern, lord of dreams."

"Very well,: Morpheus surrendered, "What do you require?"

"Oh, it's simple really…"

"I require an audience with the titan lord." Hermes said, tilting his hat and inclining his head respectively.

"The Titan Lord does not accept grovels of peace from the immortal traitors." The stone gaint replied, his voice like the sound of a thousand avalanches.

"No, no." Hermes chided, "I am merely a messenger and can say with certainty that the lord and ladies of Olympus will not grovel."

The mountain god laughed, "Little goddling do not test me, the Ourea are not ones to be tempted."

"Surely Kronos will keep the governances of war?" Hermes asked innocently.

At the sound of the titan lord's name, the sky darkened and the mountain god trembled, "War has no law, it is anarchy… It is chaos." The mountain god whispered as if speaking from memory.

"Quite." Hermes agreed, his elfish face illuminated by the faintest ghost of a laugh, "But surely—"

LET HIM IN. The titan lord's voice eshoed in the sudden silence. HE HAS COME WITH MY BLESSING.

"Get in." The mountain god grunted, trying in vain to re-obtain his composure. "And good luck." He muttered, "You're going to need it."

"So…Little nephew. What message does my son send?"

There was more malice and threat in the titan lord's voice than if he has shouted to the heavens with his rage.

Hermes bowed his eyes downcast in reverence, "Uncle." He said carefully. "Lord Hades has declared that 'I will tear my father's palace apart brick by brick and will rebuild it with the titan's bones as qood and their golden blood as mortar.'"

Kronos nodded, his eyes darkened with anger. "Very well, my son is proud and rash and I shall make sure to teach him the ways of the downtrodden and the humble."

Hermes smiled nervously, "My lord your son also said that the titan whose hands are bloodied with the blood of his children shall endure tortures that even the darkest of your kind cannot ever imagine."

"I see." Kronos said silkily. "Very well nephew, your message has been delivered."

Hermes held out his hand, "Pay…my lord?"


End file.
